Over time and through repeated use, bones and joints can become damaged or worn. For example, repetitive strain on bones and joints (e.g., through athletic activity), traumatic events, and certain diseases (e.g., arthritis) can cause cartilage in joint areas, which normally provides a cushioning effect, to wear down. When the cartilage wears down, fluid can accumulate in the joint areas, resulting in pain, stiffness, and decreased mobility.
Arthroplasty procedures can be used to repair damaged joints. During a typical arthroplasty procedure, an arthritic or otherwise dysfunctional joint can be remodeled or realigned, or an implant can be implanted into the damaged region. Arthroplasty procedures may take place in any of a number of different regions of the body, such as a knee, a hip, a shoulder, or an elbow.
One type of arthroplasty procedure is a total knee arthroplasty (“TKA”), in which a damaged knee joint is replaced with prosthetic implants. The knee joint may have been damaged by, for example, arthritis (e.g., severe osteoarthritis or degenerative arthritis), trauma, or a rare destructive joint disease. During a TKA procedure, a damaged portion in the distal region of the femur may be removed and replaced with a metal shell, and a damaged portion in the proximal region of the tibia may be removed and replaced with a channeled piece of plastic having a metal stem. In some TKA procedures, a plastic button may also be added under the surface of the patella, depending on the condition of the patella.
Implants that are implanted into a damaged region may provide support and structure to the damaged region, and may help to restore the damaged region, thereby enhancing its functionality. Prior to implantation of an implant in a damaged region, the damaged region may be prepared to receive the implant. For example, in a knee arthroplasty procedure, one or more of the bones in the knee area, such as the femur and/or the tibia, may be treated (e.g., cut, drilled, reamed, and/or resurfaced) to provide one or more surfaces that can align with the implant and thereby accommodate the implant.
Accuracy in implant alignment is an important factor to the success of a TKA procedure. A one- to two-millimeter translational misalignment, or a one- to two-degree rotational misalignment, may result in imbalanced ligaments, and may thereby significantly affect the outcome of the TKA procedure. For example, implant misalignment may result in intolerable post-surgery pain, and also may prevent the patient from having full leg extension and stable leg flexion.
To achieve accurate implant alignment, prior to treating (e.g., cutting, drilling, reaming, and/or resurfacing) any regions of a bone, it is important to correctly determine the location at which the treatment will take place and how the treatment will be oriented. In some methods, an arthroplasty jig may be used to accurately position and orient a finishing instrument, such as a cutting, drilling, reaming, or resurfacing instrument on the regions of the bone. The arthroplasty jig may, for example, include one or more apertures and/or slots that are configured to accept such an instrument.
A system and method has been developed for producing customized arthroplasty jigs configured to allow a surgeon to accurately and quickly perform an arthroplasty procedure that restores the pre-deterioration alignment of the joint, thereby improving the success rate of such procedures. Specifically, the customized arthroplasty jigs are indexed such that they matingly receive the regions of the bone to be subjected to a treatment (e.g., cutting, drilling, reaming, and/or resurfacing). The customized arthroplasty jigs are also indexed to provide the proper location and orientation of the treatment relative to the regions of the bone. The indexing aspect of the customized arthroplasty jigs allows the treatment of the bone regions to be done quickly and with a high degree of accuracy that will allow the implants to restore the patient's joint to a generally pre-deteriorated state.
It is believed that it is best for the vast majority of patients to have the patient's joint restored to its pre-deteriorated state (i.e., natural (i.e., kinematic) alignment). However, for some patient's, it may not be possible or desirable to restore the patient's joint to it natural (i.e., kinematic) alignment. For example, a physician may determine that the patient's joint assume a zero degree mechanical axis alignment or an alignment between the zero degree mechanical axis alignment and the natural (i.e., kinematic) alignment.
There is a need in the art for a system and method capable of generating customized arthroplasty jigs configured for a variety of alignment results. There is also a need in the art for a system and method capable of communicating joint alignment information to a physician and incorporating into the jig design the physician's input regarding the alignment information.